warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whitestorm
Concerns * History needs to be completed * History needs to be expanded for Silver Grade * Family needs to be listed and referenced Family The family trees on the warriors website are false, as vicky stated. Only put in family members that are mentioned in the warriors books themselves. Icegram 15:12, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :The falsehood of the family information on the Warriors Website is why all family must be verified by book references that should be listed in the articles. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 16:17, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :: Don't you think that, since Vicky has acknowledged several times that the trees are error-ridden, that she could take action and have it removed? What purpose does it serve, other than filling fan's minds with fallacies?--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 17:46, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Why do they even have family trees on the website if half of them are false? In other words, should we or shouldn't we put in Brindleface, Ashfur, Ferncloud and all of her family into the family tree?--[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] 07:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) No, we shouldn't. She has confirmed they are flase so they are incorrect information and should therefore not be added to the wiki [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 09:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Alright, is he Ferncloud and Ashfur's parents or not? Someone told me it was verified, but I'm not sure and I don't want to post false info, but if he is there are a lot of grandchildren to be posted. ♫ insaneular ♫ 17:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Found new info! On page 264 of Into the wild, Yellowfang says, "You will need a medicine cat, for yourself as well as your kits," which might suggest they are his kits, but it could mean ThunderClan's kits in general. --Blackclaw09 01:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) It said in the book that ashpaw and fernpaw are going to be sad since there mom died the there dad meaning whitestorms there father Eye Color I may be wrong, but I seem to remember Whitestorm being described as having eyes "the yellow of sun-baked sand", but his page says he has blue eyes. I can't remember the book that it said they were yellow in, but I'll see if I can find it... does anyone else remember it that way?--Insaneular 02:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC)Insaneular Whitestorm's eye color In Bluestar's prophecy, it says he has blue eyes, like Snowfur; his mom--Nightfall101 00:00, October 28, 2009 (UTC) When i came here to visit it said he had yellow eyes But yes (above) it says he has blue eyes Why cant you add pretend characters? Because it is against the Warriors Wiki code. Never do that. I am sick of deleting all the info and fake character pages you put in the Wikia. Stop. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 19:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Eye Colour In Into The Wild, it does state that he has "eyes the colour of yellow sunbaked sand". Then in Rising Storm and later books, there are the references: "his blue eyes troubled" and "he fixed Fireheart with his blue gaze". So, there are contradictory references there, but yellow was the first reference, and also, Frostfur and Cloudtail have blue eyes, so Whitestorm should have yellow eyes. Anyway, the books say differently each time, so there is no official answer to the question of his eye colour unless the authors give a response. But yellow or blue, Whitestorm is still the greatest, noblest warrior, and Firestar's first loyal deputy. Deputy Picture? Because Whitestorm was a deputy when he died, shouldn't we give him a deputy picture? Whitestorm is not the father of ashfur and ferncloud if anyone could be comsidered a possibility it would be Darkstripe because spiderleg is black,ashfur and ferncloud are gray like their mother and possibly thier father who I believe is darkstripe!! On the official warriors website family trees, he is their father. And on the same family tree, Darkstripe never had family. It says on several books that he has pale yellow eyes. I will research more deeply on that later. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Deputy picture and eye color I do think we should give him a deputy picture. And I really think he does have blue eyes. But we can keep them yellow, I don't really mind--Nightfall101 23:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) We've decided that we're sticking with his original yellow eyes. And as for the picture, check in Project:Charart- I bet someone's already reserved his deputy pic or is working on it, and if not, you could ask someone if you want to, I guess, or join and do it yourself. ♫ insaneular ♫''Down at Fraggle Rock!'' 11:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Mate Whitestorm had two mates, Brindleface and Willowpelt according to the official Warrior website. --Anonymous. The Erins revealed that the Warriors family trees were false many times. Willowpelt X Whitestorm was revealed, but we don't know if Brindleface's mate was Whitestorm as well. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 13:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) The Erins confirmed that Whitestorm was not her mate. The father of both of her known litters of kits (Sandstorm, Ashfur and Ferncloud etc.) was Redtail.--Yukitora 06:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) First off, Sandstorm is NOT Brindleface's daughter. Second off, Ashfur and Ferncloud's father is unknown.--Dragonfrost 18:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) But if Sandstorm was Brindleface's daughter, then that means that Ashfur would have been in love with his neice! Whitewing and Birchfall are second couisins, but that's different.--Nightfall101 08:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) windclan windflight is revealed to be half windclan on his page.he had 3 kits,in which was thistleclaw.that makes thistleclaw quarter windlcan.if thistlelaw is whitestorms dad,doesn't that make whitestorm an eighth windclan??? Good point--Nightfall101 02:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Style I'm not sure what happened, but when I was citing all of Whitestorm's family members, a cite error came up on Sootfur's place. Can somebody fix it? Cuz I don't know how--Nightfall101 06:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Fixed it. It turns out you accidentally typed after Rainwhisker's ref, and that made it go nuts. Lol. It's fine now. [[User:insaneular|'''Insane]] Can't Wait!! 14:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) TO the user who keeps puting Blackclaw as Mistyfoot's mate This was never confirmed, it is just a guess --Aurorablaze 19:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC)